gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Green Sabre
The Green Sabre is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet from his home in Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission The three feuding families of the Grove Street Families have come together due to Carl's efforts and Sweet decides to finally get back at the Ballas. Sweet also makes good with Carl and calls him his running dog. He then orders everyone to get heated, and meet him under the Mulholland Intersection. Carl, however, is side-tracked on the way by a call from Cesar, who has some important news for him. At first, Carl explains he is too busy to meet but Cesar is insistent, so Carl heads to the meeting place under the freeway north of Verdant Bluffs to meet Cesar, who is inside a Bravura with tinted windows. The two look ahead, as some Ballas exit a garage, followed by Ryder and Big Smoke, and finally Officer Frank Tenpenny. Officer Pulaski then reverses a car out of the garage, revealing the same green Sabre that was used in the drive-by in Grove Street to kill Carl's mother. Suddenly, Carl remembers about Sweet and realizes that Sweet and the rest of the Grove Street Families are walking into a trap. But first, he orders Cesar to get Kendl to a safe place. Carl races over to the underside of the Mulholland Intersection to prevent Sweet and the homies from being killed. Upon arriving, Carl sees a deadly shootout taking place. He also sees that Sweet has taken a hit. Out of loyalty, Carl stays to hold off the Ballas hordes. Numerous Ballas members will come and shoot at Carl and the rest of the gang. Carl holds them off until the police arrive, causing the remaining Ballas and GSF homies to scatter. Refusing to leave his injured brother, Carl surrenders to the LSPD. After Carl gives up to the LSPD and is arrested with his brother, Sweet is taken into a prison hospital upstate, while Carl leaves with C.R.A.S.H. and heads for the countryside. Tenpenny explains what happened and what will happen. From now on, Carl will do what he wants him to do. His first task is to eliminate a former cop hiding on Mount Chiliad being guarded by the FBI. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to where Cesar is waiting under the freeway *Get to the ambush before your brother is killed *Hold off the Ballas until the police arrive Tips *Use Carl's best weapons. There is no point in saving ammo, as C.R.A.S.H. will take all of Carl's weapons before leaving him in the countryside. Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, but the Badlands mission is unlocked. Following the mission, Carl will be stripped of his weapons. The player may now buy any safehouse in the countryside (specifically Red County, Whetstone and Flint County), and save their game at the Angel Pine Save Point. Additionally, the player can now traverse the countryside and enter San Fierro without any police attention, but cannot purchase any safehouses there yet until completing the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?. Aftermath *West Coast Talk Radio reports the following events: **Richard Burns narrates a news report on the gang war between the Grove Street Families and the Ballas that happened under the intersection saying many senior Grove Street Families and Ballas gang members were killed, while others were incarcerated. **It is also reported that the bridges connecting Red County and Flint County have finally reopened, with many delays, following the earthquake a few months ago. The governor has congratulated himself for the rebuilding of the bridges, even though he didn't help with any of the rebuilding of the bridges and even refused to give aid to rebuild them. *Contrary to Tenpenny's comments after letting Carl off in Angel Pine, there is no restriction on returning to Los Santos, or even the Johnson safehouse, although there is no longer a Grove Street Families presence on Grove Street, and the cash point in front of the Johnson house no longer functions. If Carl is wasted close enough to Los Santos he will respawn at a hospital in Los Santos. *All other Los Santos-based activities, including dating Denise Robinson, are still available (although Denise will not call Carl, and his progress with her will not be affected from not dating her, as long as Carl is not in Los Santos). The Roboi's Food Mart asset also still functions, if Carl has completed the first courier mission. Gallery TheGreenSabre-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson witnessing Big Smoke, Ryder, Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski take the green sabre, used to kill his mother, out of a garage TheGreenSabreGTASA.JPG|CJ talking to Cesar under the freeway north of Verdant Bluffs. TheGreenSabre-GTASA3.png|Sweet, having just been shot by the Ballas, talking to Carl Johnson TheGreenSabre-GTASA4.png|Carl Johnson and Sweet being arrested by the police TheGreenSabre-GTASA5.png|Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski talking to Carl Johnson about a witness hiding on Mount Chiliad that they need to be killed Trivia *No "Mission Passed" message appears after the mission in the original version of the game. In the remastered version, this message appears. *The song that is playing inside Sweet's house is "Fuck wit Dre Day" by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg, a song that also can be heard on Radio Los Santos. *Despite the bridges between Los Santos and Red County, and San Fierro and Flint County reopening, no vehicles will use them until Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. *The officers that show up during the cutscene after Carl kills all the Ballas point their pistols in a sideways manner usually attributed to gang members. It is likely due to this being a scripted sequence, and not standard free-roam officers. In real-life police forces, this type of stance is inaccurate and considered unprofessional. *Pulaski's mouth does not move when he says "We want you to do a little favor for us Carl". *The camera Pulaski hands to Carl in the final cutscene is a different model to the one obtainable in the game. *The Bravura that Cesar used to spy on Ryder, Big Smoke and C.R.A.S.H. cannot be damaged or moved by the player, at least before getting inside that car. It is however possible to drive the Bravura following the cutscene. *In the beta, there is a small cutscene that plays between CJ eliminating all of the Ballas and the police arriving. In the cutscene, CJ tells Sweet that he defended him because "he wasn't gonna lose another brother", and Sweet weakly admits that he was wrong about Carl being a busta. The beta cutscene can be seen here. *The scene where CJ and Sweet are arrested while the other Grove St members run is possibly a reference to the 1993 movie Blood In Blood Out. In it, Miklo and Paco, two members of the Chicano street gang Vatos Locos (Crazy Guys) get into a shootout with a rival gang and Miklo is wounded. After a police car chase Paco, Miklo and two other members of the Vatos Locos crash the car and while the other two gang members flee the scene, Miklo and Paco are arrested in a similar way to CJ and Sweet and the camera even pans up to an aerial shot. This scene can be seen here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkLhtfHxna0 *Another striking similarity is that in San Andreas, while Miklo and Sweet were arrested and Sweet, much like Miklo, went to prison respectively, Paco ended up joining the Marines and became a narcotics officer while Carl ended up doing various jobs for the LSPD but was not sent to prison like Sweet was. Video walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas